A Hand to Hold
by Kathea
Summary: Set after the Four Percent Solution. My thoughts on Harm's thoughts. One-shot.
1. The End of Things

Title: A Hand to Hold

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Mac/Harm

Rating: PG

Spoilers: The Four Percent Solution

Summary: Follow up to the last scene. A look at reasons. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't know why people think I own JAG. If I did, well, let's just say things would be a bit different.

He watched her as she slept. Her small, sturdy hand still trapped in his. He could here her breath over the beep-hum of the monitor. Light from the hallway spilled across her bed highlighting the bruises and scrapes on her face. She was lucky she'd hit the tree where she did. The doctor had implied as much before he'd let Harm in. But was he honestly surprised that Mac had made it through without any permanent damage? Not a bit. Mac had a will of steel forged by abuse, neglect, misfortune, and the Marines. There was nothing his Jarhead wouldn't face and more often than not conquer.

Harm couldn't remember when, in the confines of his mind, he had started to refer to Mac as 'his'. If Mac ever knew, she'd probably deck him. She was fierce but she still had bruises. Far too many had come from him but she had given a few lumps of her own.

Finally, after eight years they were both on the same page of the same book. Or to use Mac's favorite metaphor; they were dancing together to the same song. It had certainly taken them long enough. God only knew why they had put each other through such misery. Only that it is easier to hurt someone than be honest. Or maybe it's easier to protect yourself than open up. At this point, Harm is not even sure that it matters anymore. Any rehashing of the past only seems to worsen things, not that the past can be forgotten.

Oh no, far too much has happened in the past. But, as God was his witness, if he and Mac could make this work, none of the past would matter. It figures that it would take a near-death experience for Mac to come to grips with her own feelings. Harm stroked his thumb across the top of Mac's hand. In her sleep, Mac twisted her body towards him. When she least expected it she would always turn to him.

The nurse came in to check Mac's vitals. The movements woke Mac up and she stared groggily at him.

"You're still here?" Mac's sleep roughened voice asked.

"Of course I am." Mac seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Harm?"

"Mhhmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah. I love you too. Now go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."

THE END

AN: I know it's short but I wanted to capture what I thought Harm's thoughts would be since in the episode we only got to see Mac's. I also think this is a more accurate portrayal of how they could confess their feelings. I don't see either one as the gushy, crying type. If I get any reviews I'll either email you back if you are a person or leave a message on my live journal which you can access from my profile.


	2. Deja Woah

Title: A Way to Hope

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: Eventually M

AN: Set approximately 18 years after the events of that night. It's the end of the world.

Chapter 2: Deja Woah

It was the brush of fairy wings against her cheek that woke her. Several of them fluttered around her face and curious expressions mirrored her own. Sarah pushed herself up scattering the fairies. She'd always thought that if she ever came back that Hoggle would be waiting with her gruff affection. The pond was dry and the little hut starkly empty.

The dusty red landscape was soothing in its sameness. At least some things did not change. She kept expecting the infamous monarch to appear but she remained alone save the fairies. "Come on feet," Sarah muttered and pushed off the ground. The heavy gate loomed before her. It was warm against her hand and swung easily open when she pushed. She should've been surprised. The long walls stretched out on either side, as desolate as before. It was like reliving a dream as the path moved beneath her feet. Her hand trailed along the brick until she stumbled at the lack of support. Oh, the short cut: which way to go? The known verses the unknown. Something about the unknown path pulled at her and with feigned confidence she set off down the empty track.

She knew that the path must be twisting and turning for the hazy sun changed positions as she walked down the long straightaway. Her stomach rumbled as she passed yet another hour in the maze and protested its emptiness. Sarah kicked herself for being so unprepared. All she could do now was to keep walking. This time she saw the path turn and the walls opened up into an empty courtyard with a lone door on the far side. The tip of the castle still loomed in the distance.

The center of the courtyard seemed far more lifeless than the edges. An unused sixth sense warned Sarah to keep to the edge. She was halfway around the side when the bricks began to crumble in the center. Sarah moved faster as the stones continued to fall away into nothing. She was running now, the stones falling away at her feet. Finally, reaching the door, Sarah pushed through as the last bricks dropped into the abyss. Sarah exhaled gustily as she slumped against the door now shut at her back. She looked up to find the castle only steps in front of her and started to giggle. The giggle escalated to hysterical laughter that brought her to her knees. As the tears began to flow down her face, Sarah felt the surge of release as her body purged itself of pent up stress from the past weeks. Sobs racked her body. Her grief echoed through the empty air. Her sobs were suddenly punctuated by the crunch of boots on gravel. Sarah looked up in surprise, after so much loneliness the presence of another person was unsettling. Her eyes traveled up well-muscled legs to pale chest to finally rest of a familiar pair of mismatched eyes. Jareth.

"Aren't you a sight?" Jareth drawled with casual contempt.

"Um, hello," Sarah stuttered and struggled to her feet.

"Hello? I remember you as much more…talkative, Sarah. I'm disappointed. I had so looked forward to the lash of your tongue." His eyes leered. That was enough to get her back up.

"So sorry to disappoint, your Majesty." Sarah sketched a mocking little bow. "I find that I am a bit exhausted after my recent ordeal."

"Oh? Not enjoying my labyrinth after all?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, my dear, here is so much that requires my attention that I can't always monitor the experiences of those foolish enough to enter my game."

"No." Sarah shook her head trying to explain but failing to find the words. "Above? The war?"

"I haven't looked in on the above ground in some time." Jareth replied uninterestedly.

"The world is gone. " Sarah replied emptily, her eyes filling with tears. "People are fighting and dying everywhere."

"Child. I've seen the wars your kind wage. Child's play. They always pass."

"Not this time. It's gone too far. What if I'm the last human left?"

"Sarah," Jareth chided. "So dramatic. You are hardly the last human. At any rate, you have made it to the castle, time for you to leave."

"No!" Sarah exclaimed and rushed to clasp his upraised arms. "Don't you understand? There is nothing left to go back to!" Jareth shook free of her.

"You are overwrought. If it will speed you on your way, I will check in on the above world." Jareth looked up and his eyes clouded over with silver mists. Seconds later he shook himself free of the mists and Sarah swore his skin was paler than normal. His jaw stiffened and he grabbed Sarah's arm roughly. The pair disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

They reappeared in a stark throne room. Jareth pushed Sarah roughly onto a stone bench and began to pace.

"What has happened?" Jareth demanded wheeling to stare at Sarah.

"Why? What did you see?" Sarah asked gripping the edge of the bench till her fingertips were white.

"Nothing. I saw nothing." His voice was flat.

"What do you mean nothing?" Her voice rose in panic.

"If there was a human alive above, I would see them. Usually there are so many to choose from that it hurts unless I know who I want. There was nothing there, just darkness. That means."

"That means" Sarah cut in, "that everyone is dead. I am the last human alive."


End file.
